1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device that has good transmittance or good contrast.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology advances, all display panels are now being developed in smaller sizes with thinner thicknesses and lighter weights. As a result, the mainstream display devices in the market have changed from the previous cathode ray tube to the current thin displays, such as liquid crystal display panels, organic light emitting diode display panels, or inorganic light emitting diode display panels. Thin displays can be applied in many fields. For example, most of the display panels used in daily life, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, video cameras, cameras, music players, mobile navigation devices, and televisions, use the aforesaid display panels.
Among the aforesaid display panels, the technology of liquid crystal display panels is very mature; thus, liquid crystal display panels are one of the common display panels in the market. However, as the development of display panels advances, the demand of consumers for display panels with higher display quality also increases. Hence, all manufacturers are actively aiming to develop display panels with higher display quality.
In the development of liquid crystal display panels, for high-resolution display panels, two of the important factors affecting display quality of display panels are transmittance and contrast. Therefore, all manufacturers are actively improving the transmittance and contrast of display panels to enhance the display quality of display panels.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a display device that can have both good transmittance and contrast in order to meet the current demand for higher display quality.